


New Home

by ackles_ass_equation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Cockslut Castiel, Cockslut Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam brings Dean a surprise.





	

Dean is sound asleep when Sam gets home with Cas following behind him. Cas set the overnight bag he brought with him in the chair as Sam walked over and kissed Dean on the forehead.

“Dean? Wake up, sweetheart. I have a surprise for you.”

Dean begins to stir awake and looks around the room, eyes landing on the tall, dark haired man in the corner. Sam went to his side of the bed and began undressing.

“Who’s that,” Dean asked groggily.

“This,” Sam motioned Cas closer to him so he could undress him as well,” is Cas.”

They’d been talking about bringing a new partner home for weeks now. Sam was sure the accountant in his law firm would be a perfect match for the both of them. It took a bit of convincing on Dean’s part, only because he was scared of what could happen. But, he had agreed to meet with Cas. All it took was Sam telling Dean how much Cas wanted to meet him.

“I thought he was coming tomorrow.”

Cas was fully naked now and Sam continued on his own clothing.

“That’s the surprise. We decided to start the weekend early.” Sam’s hand stopped on the button of his shirt and turned to Dean, “Is that okay?”

Dean nodded sleepily and laid back down in the pillows. Once only in boxers, Sam climbed into the bed next to Dean. Instincts kicked in and Dean blanketed himself over Sam, not leaving room for Cas. Cas furrowed his eyebrows, cocked his head to the side, and frowned.

"Dean. I think Cas might want to cuddle too."

"Oh," Dean acknowledged and move halfway off Sam to make room.

Cas climbed under the covers and laid next to Sam. Sam pulled his arms around both boys as they rested their heads on Sam’s wide chest. Sam honestly can’t help that he gets a boner from having them so close to him. Dean notices the slight tense in Sam’s body and casts his gaze down and whines at what he sees. Cas follows his gaze and whines as well, quieter. By now, Sam is well aware how much of cocksluts Deans and Cas are. Dean palms over Sam’s and lifts his head up to whisper sweetly in Sam’s ear.

“Please Sammy.”

Dean knows Sam will say no. He was on punishment from being bad this morning, which meant no cock for him for the day. Sam pulled Dean’s hand back.

“I think we should let Cassie. Besides, you know you’re being punished today." Dean huffed in annoyance but didn’t press the matter further. Sam turned to look at Cas. “Would you like that? Do you want to suck my dick?” Cas bit his bottom lip and nodded eagerly. “You can, baby. Go ahead.”

Cas wasted no time shuffling down until his face was level with Sam’s crotch and pulled out Sam’s half hard dick. He began with kitten lick until Sam was fully hard. Cas looked straight into Dean’s eyes as he put Sam’s cock in his mouth and slowly made his way to the base and then back up again.

“Sammy, he’s teasing me,” Dean whined.

“Hush,” Sam said and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

After a minute or two of Dean whimpering and squirming and Sam trying to pay more attention to Cas, Sam finally speaks up.

“Dean,” Sam warned sternly.

Cas stopped moving and looked up at Sam questioningly.

“It’s okay, baby, you can keep going,” Sam assured, running his hand through Cas’ hair.

Dean starts slowly humping Sam’s leg and begins making the most pathetic sounds possibly imaginable.

“Please, Sammy? Just a little lick,” Dean pleaded.

Sam would have said no, but he made the mistake of looking at Dean. He looked absolutely rung out and pathetic.

"You can only lick. No kissing, no sucking. Understood?"

"Yessir," Dean hummed happily and moved down to where Cas was.

Cas made room for Dean. Sam laid back and ran his hands through the boys' hair, sighing. He could feel both their mouths move to the tip of his cock and he looked to see them making out around Sam's dick. He groaned and tightened his grips on their hair. They both moaned, the vibrations putting Sam on the edge. He let go of their hair and sat up to fully look at them. He can clearly see that they have their hands on each other's cocks. Sam tilted his head up as he came, growling quietly. He can feel come splash on his legs as Dean and Cas follow him soon after. They don't stop kitten licking Sam's cock until he has to pull their mouths away.

Sam got up and gets a cloth to clean them. When he gets back in the room, Dean and Cas are laying side by side, kissing. Sam cleaned them up, tossed the washcloth in the hamper, turned out the light, and climbed into bed, curling up next to Cas.

"My good boys," Sam whispered into Cas' hair and began rubbing Dean's hip.

For the first time that night, Cas spoke.

"I'm going to like it here."


End file.
